Sokka's Big Mouth
by proudinfidel
Summary: Why doesn't Katara Join the FN siblings and Aang for The Search? I have a theory. It involves Sokka's Big Mouth, and a Father's Worst Fear. Silly One Shot. Hakoda, Katara, Sokka, Aang. Takes place after The Promise Part 3


**Sokka's big Mouth**

**So my headcannon is that Katara doesn't join the FN siblings and Aang for The Search. And it is because of Sokka's big mouth.**

**Takes place shortly after The Promise ends. T for sexual humor. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Mike and Bryan do. I think Nickelodeon does too.**

**Double Disclaimer: I endorse the use of Birth Control and/or overprotective fathers for anyone traveling with their boyfriend for an extended amount of time. **

Yu Dao seemed strangely calm as Chief Hakoda anchored his ships and rowed to shore with the men of his tribe. He had heard the Avatar and his children were in trouble again, and apparently Zuko was reneging on his promise to disband the colonies.

He wasn't sure of the political ramifications of the situation, but he knew they couldn't be good. So when Bato and the rest of the group had suggested they pop in on the kids to see if they could be of any assistance, Hakoda couldn't refuse his warriors' enthusiasm.

Their enthusiasm was cut short however, when he saw the quite colony and the hordes of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation warriors and colonists milling about, exchanging wares, alcohol, and stories.

It looked more like a cultural festival or market day than a war zone.

"Well, this is unexpected," Hakoda heard Bato say.

Before Hakoda could answer, Sokka appeared out of nowhere, eyes bright with enthusiasm and surprise.

"Dad!" Sokka hollered as he ran to his father.

The younger embraced his elder in the traditional Water Tribesmans' handshake, gripping each other at the elbow. A hug that rang of manliness and mutual respect followed. "Dad, I heard you were coming, but you missed all of the action! There's been a ceasefire called for now. Kuei's investigating the colony, and Zuko is passed out like a pentapus on cactus juice."

Hakoda shook his head. Ever since meeting him at the boiling Rock prison, he'd always had a soft spot for the confused prince. "Well, I hope that he gets better. What's going to happen to the colony?"

Sokka shrugged. "Kuei and Zuko are going to talk. From there, who knows? Like I said, Dad, there's not much you can do..but I'm so glad you're here! It gives me a chance to get away!"

"Oh, from what?"

"The oogies!" Soka's eyes widened and his arms flailed as he began his animated rant. "Sweetie, this, sweetie that. Dad," Sokka gripped his father's lapel in desperation, "I'm not sure how much more I can take!"

Hakoda frowned. "Son, you're not making much sense..."

Sokka facepalmed. "Aang and Katara!" he blatantly exclaimed. "The sweeties, the groping, the slobber! They're always hanging on each other Dad!" Sokka hung his tongue, emphasizing his disgust.

Hakoda's heart fluttered slightly. "Hanging?" He quoted in a plea for clarification though half of him hoped he wouldn't get it.

Sokka nodded. "The other night, Dad, they disappeared for _hours_...and my mind went places..." he swallowed uncomfortably, eyes darting about ..."_dark places_."

"Hours?" Hakoda croaked, and his eyes glassed over.

Bato looked at him and took a step behind Hakoda, preparing to catch him should he pass out.

"Uggh," Sokka groaned, "speaking of the oogies..."

Hakoda followed his son's gaze to the two figures standing in the midst of the crowd. One of them was his daughter, and of course there was no mistaking who the tattooed arms embracing her belonged to.

Hakoda could just barely hear them above the mill of the gathering.

"So does this mean..." Katara began timidly, her eyes on the ground.

But her sentence dissolved into a gasp when those arms pulled her flush against him. His hand tipped her chin up so his silver gaze could bore into the glittering sapphire of her eyes. "I will always choose you," Hakoda heard him breathe, and then he kissed her. But this wasn't a quick peck of the lips, this was a passionate declaration of love from a man to a woman. This was a full out tongue assault. This was the type of kiss he gave his late wife before conceiving children. This was…did they just _grind _against each other?

Hakoda shook his head. He was seeing things. _Land sickness_, yes that's what it was. Stepping on motionless soil after being tossed about at sea could cause you to imagine things. _Of course_, Hakoda tried to calm himself, _Aang was a reincarnated spirit, thousands of years old, full of wisdom and goodness, and...did that 10,000 year old reincarnated spirit just grab my daughter's ass? No, it was side boob...oh, well then that's different...WAIT, SIDE BOOB!_

And then Hakoda heard Aang moan as he descended on the curve of her neck, "Sweetie, you sure know how to _de__-__stress _me."

There is a feeling, like when you are seasick, like when the waves have your ship and they take your wellbeing and exchange it for nausea. It churns you, your essence, your balance, your _very soul_. Hakoda had that feeling just then.

Why couldn't he see it before? His daughter was growing up, and he had somehow missed that critical step between child and adult. Maybe she'd just bent over it when he wasn't looking.

Hakoda was still in shock when Katara approached him. The young woman was blissfully unaware that her father had witnessed her make out session with her boyfriend.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, embracing a very frozen Hakoda. "Aang got the leaders to agree to talk. Isn't that great? Next we're going to help Zuko find his mother!"

Needless to say, Katara didn't join Aang on that little journey. She stayed in the Southern Water Tribe.

However Aang did get to marry her upon his return. A full year early!

The Avatar was so happy, he didn't care that Hakoda's spear was jabbing him right in the center of his lightning scar during his vows.

**I NEED TO STOP DRINKING**


End file.
